


That's My Baby (I Fucking Love You)

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non Canon Verse, and bc i was half tempted to turn this into a smut but i DIDN'T, i just want soft woosang :(, i spent a lot of time writing abt kissing LOL, it was supposed to only be a youtuber au but idk i was soft, slightly youtuber au but it's only briefly mentioned kinda, that's basically it, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: “I got distracted by you,” he says, giggling. The camera has caught many intimate moments like this before that aren’t meant to be captured on camera. Usually, Wooyoung edits it out or doesn’t deem the footage usable, but when he is editing, sometimes even Wooyoung is caught off guard by how the camera captures him.He’s caught off guard with how utterly in love it shows him to be with Yeosang. Well, he’s more amazed and wowed because Wooyoung knows, at least, that this is what others will see. Their relationship is simple.They’re in love.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	That's My Baby (I Fucking Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [ifly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhh3_-JRnDc) by bazzi

_Take One_

“Hey guys, how’re you? Today’s video is—” Wooyoung drops something off camera, eyes growing wide as he turns back to the camera that’s still recording. “Uhh, cut, cut, wait hold on.”

There’s a murmur of someone else’s voice before the camera fades to black. The last thing the reel catches is Wooyoung’s love-struck gaze accompanied with a cute giggle and a hand that isn’t his own, poking at his cheeks.

Wooyoung holds the hand hostage in his and leans into it. “I got distracted by you,” he says, giggling. The camera has caught many intimate moments like this before that aren’t meant to be captured on camera. Usually, Wooyoung edits it out or doesn’t deem the footage usable, but when he is editing, sometimes even Wooyoung is caught off guard by how the camera captures him.

He’s caught off guard with how utterly in love it shows him to be with Yeosang. Well, he’s more amazed and wowed because Wooyoung knows, at least, that this is what others will see. Their relationship is simple.

They’re in love.

_Take Two_

“—and this ink is okay. It’s a little runny, but I kinda like that in my inks. Makes it easier depending on what I’m writing. It’s pretty too. Look.” Wooyoung moves the paper closer to the camera. He’s as careful as he can be, but still, the inevitable happens.

He bumps the camera out of place and it almost falls onto the ink he has spread out. _Almost_.

“Ahh, Yeosang!” Wooyoung yells out before quickly covering his mouth. “Oops,” he says sheepish as the Yeosang picks up the camera from its fallen position. Thank god for his quick reflexes and his decision to come over to see what Wooyoung was filming for the day.

“It’s okay,” Yeosang reassures him, giving him a half-quirked smile that Wooyoung absolutely loves, so he pulls Yeosang closer to him, not really minding the camera in Yeosang’s hands, and kisses him.

Wooyoung holds Yeosang by the hips, bringing him closer, wanting more than just a taste of him. He wants Yeosang to love him—and it shows by the nips at his lips, begging for Yeosang to open up as one of Wooyoung’s hands start trailing up his sides. It stops at Yeosang’s jaw, and Wooyoung cradles his face in his hand, angling it better so there won’t be a crick that develops in their necks later.

It gets heated the moment Wooyoung swipes his tongue over the seam of Yeosang’s lips and he opens his lips, accepting him in. Wooyoung explores the inside of Yeosang’s mouth like he’s never done so a million other times before. Tongue running along his teeth, caressing the roof of his mouth before finally meeting Yeosang’s tongue in the middle. There’s no urgency to their kissing as they continue to lazily exchange spit with each other. Wooyoung sighs against Yeosang’s lips, content just _touching_ Yeosang. He’s like a drug Wooyoung can’t get enough of.

Yeosang pulls Wooyoung closer to him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist, camera long set down on the table and forgotten as he and Wooyoung continue to fall deeper within one another. Yeosang’s hands wander down Wooyoung’s ass as he grabs a handful in each hand, massaging and kneading the flesh there as Wooyoung moans into his mouth.

“Wait, ‘sangie, I’m supposed t’ be filming,” Wooyoung pants out, one hand clutching Yeosang’s shirt and another holding one of Yeosang’s hand on his ass. Wooyoung is caught between leaning into his hands and pushing Yeosang away.

“Mhm,” Yeosang digs his face in Wooyoung’s neck and just _breathes_ his smell in. Wooyoung has always smelled like a mix of mild honey soap and Yeosang’s own sharp cologne, and him smelling like him turns Yeosang the fuck on—more than he could even possibly imagine.

“I don’t think you’re going to get much more done, darling,” Yeosang trails up lips up the column of Wooyoung’s neck. He leaves kisses, open-mouthed and fleeting, and he leaves Wooyoung breathless.

Wooyoung blushes. It’s a brilliant shade of red that overtakes his cheeks, running to the shell of his ears, and the blush runs down his neck, spreading over his chest, just as Yeosang knows it does. The kisses Yeosang leaves on Wooyoung makes his breath quicken, causing him to lean that much more into him, silently pleading for more. Wooyoung wants Yeosang to kiss him on the lips and not anywhere else.

“L-let’s move to the bedroom, yeah?” Wooyoung stutters at a particular harsh suck right underneath his jaw. Yeosang presses a last kiss to the newly made mark he made on Wooyoung. It’s splotchy, red, and stands proudly and entices Yeosang to kiss Wooyoung again, but this time, on the lips.

Lips meet lips, and Wooyoung can’t help but close his eyes, sighing in content once their lips make contact with each other. His head is carefully tilted by Yeosang placing a hand on his chin, touch featherlight, and again, they fall into each other, the world around them melting away into nothing. Today they’re each other’s highlight—they’re _always_ each other’s, and there’s nothing that can change that fact. Nothing that ever will.

Yeosang is Wooyoung’s center of the Earth, and Wooyoung, his.

Wooyoung breaks away from Yeosang, smiling at him before tugging him to the direction of the bedroom. He pushes Yeosang backwards onto the bed and Yeosang obediently sits, leaning back onto his hands with his legs spread wide open acting like a throne that Wooyoung sets himself down upon.

Wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s neck, Wooyoung stares down at him, taking all his perfections and imperfections in—from his shaggy, brown hair desperately in need of a cut to his strawberry-colored birthmark Yeosang used to hate so much to his eyes. His eyes that hold so much emotion within them. They’re always watching whenever it comes to Wooyoung, never looking away, never pausing or taking a break. Never wanting to miss a single thing his baby does. Always the ever-resilient watcher because Yeosang finds it hard to say what he means on the daily and that’s okay. Wooyoung does enough of the talking for the both of them.

“I’m supposed to be filming today,” Wooyoung reiterates, hands searching, travelling all over Yeosang before finding their way to his hands. He holds them in his, and maybe Wooyoung’s being too sappy, maybe he’s being too cheesy, but he really couldn’t imagine a life without Yeosang.

Wooyoung thinks about how much more different his life could have been if he hadn’t approached a crying Yeosang hidden in the kiddy cave when they were younger. How different would it have been if a toothy five-year-old Wooyoung hadn’t strong-armed a crying five-year-old Yeosang into becoming his friend. If Wooyoung hadn’t made a pinky promise to Yeosang about being best friends forever just to get him to stop crying because even at that time, Wooyoung thought that Yeosang was the cutest boy in the world, and he thought that Yeosang would look even cuter with a smile on his face.

He was right either way. Yeosang was—still _is_—the cutest boy in the world, except they’re all grown up now and that cute, crying boy in his memories has morphed into a handsome, strong man that still gets easily flustered and pretends he doesn’t cry at Disney movies.

Wooyoung had loved him then, and he still loves him now.

Yeosang lets go of one of his hands, reaching up, tucking a piece of hair behind Wooyoung’s ear and out of his eye. Usually, it would stay, but today’s curly styled hair prevents that. It flops back into his eyes, causing Wooyoung to giggle at the motion and he shakes his hair out of his eyes, but he only messes it up even further.

“I love you,” Wooyoung says as Yeosang falls backwards, laying down and taking Wooyoung along with him. He lays on top of Yeosang, putting his head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s steady, Reminding Wooyoung just how alive they could be.

Fingers crawl up beneath his shirt, tickling Wooyoung’s back as Yeosang rests his hand on his mid-back after running down the column of his spine. He shivers from the skin-to-skin contact with goosebumps prickling his exposed skin. They shift onto their sides, never letting go of one another.

Wooyoung never lets go of Yeosang’s hand that is still caught within his.

Yeosang presses a kiss on the top of Wooyoung’s head as he snuggles into Yeosang’s chest. “I love you, too. I think I would still be that scared little kid hidden inside that tunnel on the playground if you didn’t show up.”

“I’m sure you would’ve been fine,” is muffled into his chest.

Yeosang pauses, in thought, and Wooyoung continues to keep his face buried into his shirt. A sudden wave of sleepiness overcomes him. Between cuddling in bed with the love of his life with the warm weight of his hand holding his back and filming a video, Wooyoung elects the ‘cuddle in bed with your boyfriend’ option. He can always film later; there’s time for that. Time between him and Yeosang is precious because each moment they spend together is different—special in its own way. Wooyoung would never trade it for anything else.

“Maybe… But my life wouldn’t have you in it,” Wooyoung catches onto the last of Yeosang’s sentence as he slowly fades to sleep. He’s content being in the arms with who he considers the most important person in his life.

. . .

The first thing that registers in his brain when Wooyoung wakes up is the lack of warmth from a certain boyfriend. The second thing is the low murmur of voices and the third is the smell of food wafting from the kitchen and around the apartment. He groans, throwing the blanket over his head and attempting to go back to sleep.

It doesn’t work.

Wooyoung reluctantly gets up. Dragging the blanket around his shoulders, he walks towards the kitchen. He doesn’t drape himself over Yeosang, but he does peck him on the cheek as he greets him.

“Have a good nap, sunshine?” Yeosang asks Wooyoung as he settles on a stool set next to the kitchen counter. His mind is still sluggish, and the warmth radiating from the kitchen makes him sleepy again.

Wooyoung grunts something unintelligible out as he lays his head in his arms on the countertop. “It could’ve been better,” he mutters.

“Hm?”

“I said,” Wooyoung raises his voice, whining. “Why didn’t you wake me up when you woke up. I don’t like waking up without you next to me.” He pouts. So, sue him for being a little clingy, but he looks forward to waking up next to Yeosang every time.

“Because you looked too cute for me to wake up.” Yeosang smiles at him, and god, it never fails to make Wooyoung’s heart flutter each time he sees it. He will never tire of it, because they’re in this together, with each other, for life.

Yeosang leans against the island, directly opposite of Wooyoung. Flicking Wooyoung on the forehead, he manages to successfully get Wooyoung to look up after a short “ow,” coming from Wooyoung. “Go finish your video. Food will be ready by the time you’re done.”

Wooyoung crinkles his nose. His mouth turning downwards at the thought of filming a video _now_ instead of spending his time with Yeosang. He rather sit here and watch Yeosang cook than go film.

“How about I film you instead?” Wooyoung says. “We could make a vlog!” He perks up at the thought, instantly cheering up. “My viewers will love you, ‘sangie. I mean, they’re always asking for you already… You wanna do one of those Q&As but this time,” Wooyoung turns a little bashful here, averting his eyes but they flick back up just as quickly as they looked downwards. “Boyfriend edition?”

Yeosang hums, not answering right away. It makes Wooyoung nervous—not that he’s worried that Yeosang will reject the idea, because he’s mentioned previously that he wants to do a Q&A with Wooyoung. Wooyoung is nervous because they never really discussed _when_ they would do one. The topic came up one day and never reappeared afterwards.

“Yeah, okay. We need questions first, right?” Yeosang surprises Wooyoung at his ‘go ahead’ because Yeosang’s always been a little camera shy. Wooyoung beams at him before taking his phone out, preparing to send a tweet out asking for questions for a Q&A, but he keeps the detail of ‘with my boyfriend,’ out for now. It will be a nice little surprise for his viewers. They’ve been asking since the day Wooyoung forgot to edit out a portion of a video that caught him looking so love-struck at someone behind the camera.

Wooyoung remembers that video. He almost had a heart-attack afterwards, worrying about the reactions of his subscribers, but most were just curious about who he had googly-eyes for behind the camera. Ever since then, there would be a handful of comments asking about when they would see his _mysterious_ lover. That day is soon, Wooyoung thinks, laughing at all of the cute questions that begin to pour in.

“This is going to be great, Yeosang,” Wooyoung is giddy at the thought of showing the world his boyfriend. His amazing, lovable, never-would-he-ever-trade-for-another-in-the-whole-entire-world boyfriend. “You’re sure you want to though, right? I’m not pressuring you?” He asks afterwards, worried because he was too caught up in his excitement of Yeosang doing a video with him.

Yeosang runs a hand through Wooyoung’s hair. It’s a bird’s nest especially after taking a nap. Wooyoung has always been a restless sleeper. Always moving around in his sleep and stealing all the blankets despite his vehement protests that he is not a blanket-stealer. Yeosang disagrees because it isn’t Wooyoung waking up in the middle of the night, cold as fuck from the lack of blankets around him.

“I wouldn’t agree to something I wouldn’t want to do, Wooyoung,” Yeosang reassures him. “You never pressure me into doing something I don’t want to do, so don’t worry, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Mhm, positive.”

Wooyoung scrutinizes Yeosang, making sure he’s being entirely sincere. If he spots any kind of uncertainty on Yeosang, then Wooyoung would instantly change his mind about the whole Q&A video, because that can always come later. He wants Yeosang to be totally comfortable with the idea and not just roll along with it because Wooyoung suggested it.

Yeosang tilts his head cutely to the side. Eyes all wide in his sincerity because well, he’s trying to convince Wooyoung that yes, he _is_ okay with it. He’s not that easily swayed by Wooyoung.

“Okay. But you have to promise me that you’ll tell me if you change your mind, ‘kay?” Wooyoung sticks his pinky out. “Pinky promise me.”

It’s endearing to the point of Yeosang rolling his eyes fondly. He lifts up his pinky, linking it with Wooyoung’s. “Pinky promise.”

Wooyoung surveys him still, but he lets up after Yeosang pinky promises him. It’s always been their thing since they were younger, and it grew alongside them. Their pinky promises have seen everything and have always been kept, so Wooyoung trusts Yeosang. He trusts him to communicate with Wooyoung if he has any second-thoughts or doubts about the video.

“Okay?” Yeosang asks, pinky still in Wooyoung’s grasp.

Wooyoung nods, shaking their linked pinkies before letting go. “Okay.” Yeosang turns his attention back to the curry that sits on top of the stove just waiting to thicken up.

“Hey,” Yeosang turns back to Wooyoung, eyebrows raised in a silent question. “I love you.” Wooyoung never gets tired of saying it to Yeosang. Even if he doesn’t say it back to him, he knows Yeosang loves him too.

Yeosang slides onto the seat next to him, wrapping an arm around him as their thighs touch. “Hey,” he says in Wooyoung’s ear with his voice low like he’s telling Wooyoung a secret no one else knows. “I love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> soft woosang! im in need of them! i love them sm :c and bc this is to make up for my upcoming space fic haha. this is just a quick one for my baby woo :( happy bday ily ; - ;
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ooyoungie)


End file.
